Apocalipsis en san andreas
by Millas13
Summary: Debido a una fuga de un virus militar del área 69 y de los laboratorios humane se desata un apocalipsis que rápidamente se expandiría por el estado
1. Chapter 1

_Día 1 empieza la epidemia_

3 de marzo de 2017, 13:42 área 69 Bone Country

-AKERTA ROJO EVACUEN Y SELLEN LOS LABORATORIOS EL proyecto Q SE HA ESCAPADO

-Sargento no deberíamos destruir el proyecto

-¿Qué tiene pensado profesor?

-Llevar éste maletín con el virus a los laboratorios humanice

-Vale profesor el convoy sale en 3 horas y éstas instalaciones serán destruidas en 24 horas

21 horas antes del bombardeo

-FIRMES 6 soldados iran en el primer convoy con el profesor a los laboratorios humane y el resto irán con migo a la base del Fort Zancudo

17 horas antes del bombardeo

La puerta del laboratorio cede y el proyecto Q sale de golpe

-gruuu sesosss gruuuu

Aeródromo de Verdant Meadow 10 horas antes del bombardeo

Los zombies golpean la puerta de la vieja cabaña al lado de la torre de control

-¿Quién es?

-Sesoss

-¿Qué decís?

-Sesosss

-¡ZOMBIES! Avisare a el aeropuerto de Las Venturas. Se acerca a la radio

-Aquí Verdant Meadow me atacan los zombies

-Verdant Meadow éstas de broma ¿no?

-No es verdad mierda están entrando atrás gruuu seesoossss

-¿Verdant Meadow sigue hay?

-Seeesooooos

Fort Carson 3 horas antes del bombardeo la policía del pequeño pueblo no da a bastó contra los zombies la epidemia empieza a expandirse la gente del pueblo saca las armas para intentar contrarrestar la amenaza pero no durarán mucho tiempo

-Aquí la policía de Fort Carson no damos a bastó con los zombies solicitamos refuerzos

-Aquí oficina central de Las Venturas van 4 unidades de la NOOSE para vuestra ubicación también va un equipo de cuarentena se pondrá toda el área desde Fort Carson asta Verdant Meadow para evitar que se expanda la infección

-Recibido cambio y corto

Oficina central de policía de Las Venturas

-Avisen al comisario que llame a el presidente y decida que hacer

Oficina del comisario

-Señor tiene que avisar al presidente sobre los zombies

-Buena idea. Coge el teléfono rojo

-Señor presidente tenemos un gran problema en San Andrés

-¿Cuál es?

-Zombies señor

-Zombies pero sino existen

-Si existen señor y han tomado medio Bone Country

-Pues construyan un muro

-Señor no hay tiempo para un muro

-Pues haga lo que quiera

-Eso haré, Jane avisa a la prensa

-Si señor comisario

1 hora antes del bombardeo entrada del departamento de policía de Las Venturas

-Bienvenidos señores y señoras periodistas OS he hecho llamar pasa dar una noticia a todo el estado

-Señor comisario que ocurre

-Eso iba a decir ahora, bien sin más rodeos se a desatado una epidemia zombie en el desierto y se aproxima rápidamente a Las Venturas y a San Fierro

-¿Qué medidas debería tomar la población?

-Buena pregunta se recomienda a todas las personas del estado encerrarse en su casa con armamento que dispare rápido y no haga ruido fin del comunicado

Base del Fort Zancudo Los Santos hora del bombardeo

-Se cancela el bombardeo no es posible neutralizar la amenaza puesto a que se ha extendido por todo Bone Country Y esta demasiado cerca de Las Venturas

Al mismo tiempo en Chianski Passage

-¿Seguro que quieres que robemos este convoy?

-Si señor magenta robáremos el convoy y venderemos el material

-Señor cían es demasiado peligroso el convoy viene desde el área 69

-Por eso lo robáremos todo lo que sale de ahí cuesta millones de dólares

-Visto así

Ponen la furgoneta tapando la carretera y salen cinco personas armadas con ametralladoras de combate

-Alto hay esto es un robo

Dijo el señor verde disparando al camión

Bajan los militares armados con carabinas pero no tienen potencia de fuego suficiente y piden refuerzos

-Aquí el convoy a Humane solicitamos refuerzos nos atacan

-Recibido en cuando un cargobob con diez soldados a vuestra ubicación estarán allí en 9 minutos

-Resistiremos asta que lleguen

Decía el conductor mientras disparaba a los atracadores

-Disparen no resistirán mucho mas decía el señor morado

-¿Qué cojones es eso? dijo el señor amarillo

-Un tanque colgado de un helicóptero disparen asta derribarlo. Acto seguí do los cinco atracadores disparan al helicóptero asta derribarlo con la mala suerte de que cae sobre el convoy liberando el virus y resucitando a los soldados que salen corriendo hacia los atracadores y acabaron con ellos y salen corriendo todos hacia la autopista


	2. Chapter 2

Día 4

8 de marzo de 2017 en la planta de reciclaje de Los Santos.

Un joven de 24 años que mide 1,83 castaño peinado a lo Ronaldo, ojos grises vestido en plan informal con pantalón vaquero gris, camisa azul y playeras rojas y gafas de montua cuadrada si sujeción inferior de color azul metalizado armado con un fusil de asalto avanzado su nombre es Aarón y se encuentra rodeado de zombies.

Aarón: Mierda estoy rodeado y me quedan dos cargadores creo que de esta no salgo.

Cuando de repente oye una voz que no era de zombie pero le era desconocida.

¿?:Alons-sy zas chupaos esa zombies de mierda. Dijo una mujer joven de 22 años que mide 1.76 rubia con el pelo suelto ojos azules vestida al estilo motero con chupa de cuero azul pantalón de cuero rojo y botas de cuero armada con una escopeta recortada y un subfusil

¿?:¿Estas bien?

Aarón: Si, gracias ¿por cierto como te llamas? Yo Aarón.

¿?:Bonito nombre yo me llanos Cristiana aunque mis amigos me llaman Cris ¿y bien que hacías aquí?

Aarón: Buscar materiales y herramientas ¿y tu?

Cris: oí disparos y pensé que encontraría ha alguien vivo y no me equivocaba toma mi número nunca viene mal mantener el contacto

Aarón: ¿Pero tienes electricidad?

Cris: Una vieja placa solar en la furgoneta

Aarón: Espera ¿tu base es una furgoneta?

Cris: Si ¿y la tuya?

Aarón: La comisaria de la calle sinner, un momento ¿y si te vienes a mi base y conectamos tus placas solares?

Cris: Buena idea, nos vemos allí voy a por provisiones

Aarón: te iba a decir lo mismo

Suena una puerta rompiéndose y entrando un montón de Zombies

Aarón: ¿Lista?

Cris: Nací preparada alons-sy. Dijo lanzándose hacía la horda disparando la escopeta

Aarón: He déjame alguno. Dijo disparando con su fusil de asalto.

Dispararon en total a 26 zombies y salieron de la planta corriendo cada uno hacia sus vehículos cada uno cargo algunos materiales e iban a irse pero Cris sale i se acerca a la ventanilla de Aarón

Cris: Aarón toma esto carga el móvil. Dijo dándole un batería externa.

Aarón: Gracias Cris nos vemos en la comisaría toma una copia de la lleves por si acaso.

Cris: Gracias nos vemos allí.

 _ **Con Cristiana**_

Cris: pufff a ver si consiguió abrir esta puerta. Dijo mientras usaba una gamuza para abrir la puerta cuando al fin lo consiguió.

Cris: Bien algún a ver que hay veamos monedas nos podrían servir para fabricar munición carne nunca viene mal pescado cables tornillos y materiales varios esto de los bazares chinos son geniales

 _ **Con Aarón**_

Aarón: a ver en el garaje de la IAA que queda. Dijo mientras levantaba la puerta y miraba dentro cuando los zombies entraron en el garaje.

Aarón: Joder malditos cadáveres descompuestos chupaos esa. Dijo al darle en la cabeza a algunos zombies.

Aarón: al fin se acabaron ahora veamos que hay en este barrak un par de cargadores, pistolas y armas varias pero si mucha munición y un par de bidones cargare lo que pueda y me iré. Dijo mientras se iba a por el coche para cargar las cosas.

 _20 minutos después_

Aarón: Al fin ahora a la comisaría esperó que Cris este allí, mejor la llamó

Coge el teléfono y llama

Aarón: ¿Cris donde estas?

Cris: Aarón me alegra que me llames podrías venir estoy en el depósito de coches cerca del grove rodeada de zombies

Aarón: Ya estoy del camino.

 _5 minutos después_

Aarón estrella su buffalo contra la horda

Aarón: Cris sube con lo que puedas

Cris: Ok. Dijo cogiendo la comida de su furgoneta y dejándola en los asientos traseros y subiéndose al coche.

Aarón:¿Estas bien? No te preocupes por lo que uniera en la furgoneta ya lo cogeremos.

Cris: Na lo importante que era la comida y las placas de repuesto lo e subido

 **Fin de capítulo**

Respuestas

EtheriasD: Tu comentario fue muy inspirador. Y no, no hice una definición de los personajes en el capítulo anterior por que es una introducción de como empieza todo y no aparecen los protagonistas de los cuales todavía no he presentado y mas antagonistas aparte de los zombies. Y si te apetece algo mas policial te recomiendo leer El caso Los Santos asta otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Día 5

Comisaría 8:50am

Aarón: Cris despierta tenemos que instalarlas placas

Cris: Mama 5minutos mas

Aarón: no quería hacer esto pero no hay otra opción ¡NOS ATACAN!

Cris: ¿Dónde esta mi escopeta? Un momento ¿Y los zombies?

Aarón: Al fin te despiertas bella durmiente

Cris: Imbécil ¿Para que me despiertas?

Aarón: Bien te desperté para instalar las placas y poder usar la cocina

Cris: Y no podías esperar

Aarón: No dentro de aproximadamente una hora vendrán los zombies y necesitamos acceso al arsenal y las plantas superiores

Cris: Entendido lo montamos y preparamos la defensa pues montemos este trasto y que empiece la fiesta

Aarón: sube ya llevo las herramientas y las placas ya están arriba

Cris: Ok

Una vez arriba ha Cris le llama la atención una cosa

Cris: Una pregunta que hace aquí un helicóptero de carga

Aarón: Lo dejo el ejército al principio de esto pero esta estropeado durante el aterrizaje recibió un disparo directo al rotor trasero casi se estrella contra el edificio

Cris: Joder, si funcionará en caso de tener que irnos nos vendría genial, volviendo al tema ¿Dónde instalamos las placas?

Aarón: En la parte inferior de la azotea

Cris: Bien empecemos antes de que lleguen los cadáveres

Empezaron a montar las placas

Cris: ¿Dónde esta la toma de corriente?

Aarón: Es esa caja de allí también es la caja de fusibles por si la necesitas

Cris: eso facilita las cosas tardaré menos en dar la corriente

Aarón: perfecto por que se acercan los muertos están a diez minutos de la comisaría

Cris: No necesito tanto este cable aquí y este aquí y accionó la palanca y vuala ya tenemos luz vamos a la armería

Bajan las escaleras corriendo Aarón mete el código de acceso y abre la puerta

Aarón: Bien la armería aquí hay de todo desde pistolas ha lanza cohetes coge un franco y un fusil de asalto y volvamos a la azotea

Cris: a la orden mi sargento. Dijo con tono de cachondeo

Aarón: Muy graciosa pero nos quedan 8 minutos para que los zombies llegen

Suben corriendo aun mas rápido que antes y se ponen cada uno a un lado del techo con los francotiradores

Cris: ¿Y ahora que?

Aarón: muy fácil dispara a los zombies con el franco cuantos menos entren mejor

Cris: Ok pero todavía no me as dicho como es que tienes acceso al arsenal de la policía. Dijo disparando 2 veces y acertando a dos zombies

Aarón: Fácil era el comisario de esta comisaría. Dijo después de disparar cuatro veces y dando a cuatro zombies en el mismo tiempo en el que Cris dispara ha dos

Cris: Por lo que veo los comisarios no solo firman papeles

Aarón: muy graciosa antes que comisario fui francotirador desde helicóptero. Dijo dándole ha 6 zombies de seguido

Cris: Mierda están entrando

Aarón: ¿Tienes cascos?

Cris: ¿Qué?

Aarón: ¿Qué si tienes cascos? Para la música

Cris: No

Aarón: Pues por megafonía. Da ha una aplicación en su Smartphone y empieza a sonar Ministry-Jesus Built My Hotrod (Toma referencia a la misión "para el portafolio" de watchdogs)

Bajan por las escaleras a la par que disparan a los zombies y suena la música.

Cris: Joder cuantos hay no se acaban al menos con la música esto mola

Aarón: Por eso la puse vamos un último esfuerzo ya quedan pocos

Dijeron disparando a los últimos zombies de la escalera y entrando en la recepción donde acabaron con los últimos zombies y pudieron cerrar la puerta

Aarón: saquemos estos cadáveres de aquí, no me apetece quedarme con ellos cuando resuciten

Cris: Resucitan eso explicaría por que no se acaban

3 horas después

Cris: Nos ha costado 17 viajes a la entrada de las cloacas pero al fin acabamos

Aarón: Si un momento ¡Esta sonando la radio de emergencias!

¿?: Ayuda los zombies nos acorralaron estamos en.

Fin del capítulo

Notas de autor

Os he dejado con la intriga hee pues tendréis que esperar por que tengo que terminar el capítulo 3 del caso los Santos.

Respuestas

EtheriasD

Creó que el final de este capitulo responde a tu pregunta me encanta que apoyes la serie, esperemos que se anime mas gente a seguir la serie y apoyarla


	4. Chapter 4

Día 5/6

¿?:ayuda los zombies nos acorralaron estamos en.

Aarón: Mierda se a cortado la señal, ufff no se si podre localizarla pero esta cerca esta radio es de corto alcance. Dijo sentándose frente al ordenador y conectando la radio

Cris: Bien eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida del despacho

Aarón: Eh ¿A dónde vas?

Cris: ¿Tu que crees? A por ellos

Aarón: vale ¿Pero cuanto alcance crees que tiene la radio?

Cris: puesto a que dijiste corto alcance 200metros

Aarón: son un par de kilómetros ¿Y como piensas buscarlos tu furgoneta esta estropeada

Cris: pues con tu coche.

El ordenador empieza a pitar y Aarón corre hacía el.

Aarón: ¡JA LOCALIZADOS! Están el hospital de Pillbox vamos a por ellos y de paso cojamos algunos suministros médicos. Dijo agarrando a Cris por el bazo y corriendo hacia el coche

Cris: ¿Crees que es seguro ir tan rápido?

Aarón: Nunca a sido seguro ir tan rápido pero es necesario esta anocheciendo

Cris: Vale pero frena que te vas a pasar el hospital

Aarón: Ok ya freno. Dijo tirando fuertemente del freno de mano

Aarón: Ya estamos aquí coge el fusil. Dijo a la par que bajaban y corrían a la puerta

Cris: Ostia puta cuantos zombies será divertido Alons-sy. Dijo disparando a varios zombies rápidamente

Aarón: ten cuidado de no matar a los que estamos buscando. Dijo a la par que se abalanza contra la horda

40 minutos después

Cris: Joder si que hemos tardado en despejar esta planta

Aarón: si, joder ya es de noche demonios prisa por suerte cogí esto. Dijo sacando una radio policial de mano

Cris: ¿Un walki?

Aarón: no, un intercomunicador de mano policial

Cris: ¿Y para que queremos eso?

Aarón: si alguien esta comunicando desde este hospital lo oiremos atenta. Dijo encendiendo el dispositivo

¿?: ayuda por favor estamos en las últimas de mmunición

Aarón: Ya vamos decirnos en que planta del hospital estáis

¿?: estamos en la cuarta al lado del ascensor debería funcionar tiene su propio generador

Aarón: Bien vamos para allá, Cris cuando salgamos de ascensor no salgas dispara desde dentro

Cris: entendido pero ¿Cómo saldremos del edificio?

Aarón: no lo se. Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que la puerta del ascensor se abría y los zombies los vieran y empezaran a disparar

Cris: Esto esta siendo muy duro no se si tendremos suficiente munición

Aarón: no te preocupes por eso e traído de sobra y además cuando salgamos no quedara ningún zombie

Cris: ¿Y eso?

Aarón: ya lo veras

Hora y cuarto después

Cris: Ya esta planta despejada y puertas bloqueadas

Aarón: ¿Hay alguien aquí?

¿?: Si en la sala de rayos x

Cris: Ya has oído vamos a por ellos. Dijo corriendo hacia la puerta la cual estaba cerrada por dentro

Cris: Abrir somos vuestros rescatadores ya no hay zombies en esta planta

¿?: Ok salimos. Dijo a la par que abría la puerta y salían dos personas una hermosa mujer alta de 1,87 castaña de ojos verdes con unas gafas que solo van sujetas por arriba de color negro metalizado vestida como una doctora que apenas rozaría los 36 años y la otra persona un hombre de unos 43-44 años de mas o menos la misma estatura que cris con un pelo negro ojos marrones con una barba de hipster vestido con un mono morado y gorra del mismo color

Aarón: Nosotros somos Cristiana y Aarón ¿Y vosotros?

¿?: Nosotros somos Jeremy y Serena

Cris: ¿Hay alguna salida alternativa a la puerta principal?

Serena: Si, hay un helicóptero en la azotea si alguno de vosotros sabe pilotar

Aarón: yo daba clases antes del apocalipsis pero tengo la licencia de helicóptero la de avión ya si que no

Marckus: pues ya tenemos piloto. Dijo antes de que todos echarán a correr hacia el ascensor y subieran hacia la última planta

Serena: el ascensor no llega asta la azotea pero aquí no abra zombies esta planta es el almacén de mantenimiento de hecho aquella sala de hay se puede extraer con el helicóptero es doble por un lado tiene material médico y por otro lado un motor de helicóptero por si emergencias

Aarón: Nos la llevamos será de utilidad

Serena: Bien el helicóptero puede con ella ya lo probamos una vez. Dijo abriendo la puerta de la azotea y dándole las llaves del helicóptero ha Aarón

Aarón: Vamos subir que despegó. Dijo a la vez que subían y alzaba el vuelo

Aarón: Vais bien por que voy ha enganchar la sala con el imán que hay en el cable

Marckus: Tu hazlo esto aguanta me encargue personalmente de modificarlo para el hospital

Dijo antes de que Aarón enganchara la caja y la levantara a lo que el helicóptero reacciono solo con un tambaleo

Aarón: ya esta listo mirar atrás hacia el hospital tres, dos, uno ya. Dijo accionado un detonador lo que hizo explotar la planta inferior del hospital haciendo que este caída en cuestión de segundos acabado a su vez con todos los zombies que había en su interior

Cris: ¿Que cojones? Te has cargado el hospital

Aarón: si para acabar con todos los zombies y ahora todos a nuestra base.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor

Siento no haber podido actualizar antes es que he tenido problemas con la app de word y no podía escribir pero ya esta arreglado y podre seguir con la serie y continuare con la de caso los Santos la longitud de cada capítulo depende de lo que se me ocurra al momento de escribir y quiero mandar un saludo y mis agradecimientos a EtheriasD por apoyar esta serie.


	5. Chapter 5

Día 12

Cris: Visteis cuando le arranque la cabeza de un golpe con la culeta del fusil

Marckus: Si fue como paff y sin cabeza

Serena: Le debiste romper tres cervicales ¿y Aarón?

Cris: creo que haciendo inventario

Entra Aarón en la sala

Aarón: Tengo malas noticias tenemos munición para dos tres días como mucho

Cris y Serena: ¡Que haremos sin munición!

Marckus: Tranquilas Aarón y yo hemos estado trabajando en una cosa

Serena: ¿En que?

Aarón: pues un asalto al hangar de merriweather si alguien tiene armas son ellos

Cris: Si un hospital estaba plagado de zombies ¿Qué te hace creer que no habla mas en el hangar?

Marckus: Simplemente que ellos están dentro

Serena: un momento decís de entrar en un hangar de un puto ejército privado y sacar las armas como si nada

Aarón: Prácticamente si

Cris: Nos disparan como entremos además tendrán las verjas cerradas

Aarón: por eso entraremos por aire

Cris: tu pónselo fácil

Marckus: no, entraremos con el cargobob que hemos modificado

Serena: ¿Cómo que modificado?

Marckus: Lo hemos armado con ametralladoras

Serena: Vale entonces vuelto plan es meter el cargobob en el hangar disparar a todos los de merriweather cargar el cargobob y volver

Aarón: Bingo, ¿Os venís?

Cris: Que cojones yo voy

Serena: yo también

Suben todos al helipuerto donde esta el cargobob y se suben Aarón de piloto Serena de copiloto Marckus de artillero a la izquierda y Cris de artillera a la derecha despegaron y fueron hacia el hangar

Hora y media después

Aarón: En cinco minutos estaremos en posición a si Serena enciende esa pantalla con el joystick es el control de un rifle de francotirador pesado modificado para controlarlo desde esa pantalla úsalo para deshacerte de los que estén mas lejos

Serena: Entendido deshacerme de los que estén mas lejos

Cris: Joder cuantos zombies hay en la entrada

Marckus: Pues si

Aarón: Preparaos desciendo y poneros a disparar en cuanto podáis yo mantendré el helicóptero estable. Dijo descendiendo el cargobob la primera en disparar fue Serena la cual efectuó dos disparos eliminando a dos hombres al final del hangar después disparo Cris que disparo una ráfaga a todo el lateral derecho hiriendo a varios hombres y matando a otros tantos igual que hizo Marckus en el lado derecho en cuestión de media hora ya no quedaban hombres de merriweather y Aarón pudo aterrizar en el helipuerto

Aarón: Al fin poder aterrizar ¿estáis todos bien?

Cris: si

Marckus: si

Serena: si pero el helicóptero un pelín tocado

Marckus: Da igual son daños estéticos no habrán podido atravesar el blindaje desde tan lejos

Cris: Bien vayamos a por las armas y vámonos

Aarón: Bien busquemos el arsenal y recojamos todo lo que lleven los muertos de munición y armamento

Cris: ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos?

Serena: ¿Por?

Cris: ya sabes estamos rodeados de muertos en un apocalipsis zombie

Serena: No, el virus solo se transmite a través de fluidos por eso muerden para poder mezclar su saliva en nuestra sangre y cuando muramos revivir como zombies

Cris: Espera puede haber infectados vivos

Serena: Si pero es muy raro tu has visto cuantos atacan de golpe si te engancha uno te enganchan todos y te infectan y después te matan pero si podría haber infectados vivitos y coleando

Marckus: Chicas subir esta entrando una transmisión Aarón esta intentando que se oiga

Las dos chicas que estaban recogiendo armas y munición de los cadáveres subieron corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos

Cris: ¿Y bien?

Aarón: un segundo esto va aquí giro esta rueda hacia aquí y vuala veamos que dice

¿?: A todos los supervivientes de la isla saber que en sandy shores ahí otro grupo que sepáis que no estas solos estamos en el motel abandonado por si necesitáis venir a refugiados

Marckus: Hay mas supervivientes es una gran noticia

Serena: en cuando descarguemos las armas vamos para alla

Cris: Si sera agradable relacionarse con mas seres humanos y sabemos que hay mas personas en el estado lo que significa que puede haber mas en las islas de San Fierro y Las Venturas por que lo que es en la ciudad de los Santos solo estamos nosotros a demás Aarón puede llevarnos en el helicóptero que cogimos en el hospital

Aarón: Por mi encantado vamos llevemos todo y volvamos a la base

Acto seguido todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y una hora después despegaron hacia su base cargados con todas las arma de merriweather

Notas del autor

Espero que os este gustando espero que se anime más gente a decir esta historia y por cierto pronto habrá una sorpresa respecto a la serie y EtheriasD espero que, al no comentar este puliendo mi manera de escribir por que esta historia es de las primeras que escribo es la segunda después de caso los Santos la cual tengo un poco abandonada por que le estoy dando prioridad a esta pero bueno que me voy por las nubes hasta el próximo capítulo


End file.
